Characteristic Silences
by Innocent Thief
Summary: "It's kind of scary, to see how everything has changed." He glances at her. "Not everything."


**Author's Note:** I don't even… I don't even know why. So don't mention a thing about whatever is going on in the manga because I don't read it and I don't even watch the series because I can't stand it, but I felt like writing this so… There. – Innocent Thief

* * *

 _Characteristic Silences_

He's found himself scanning the room whenever pink hair isn't next to blonde. For no reason really, other than he expects her to be there whenever he is.

…

Occasionally, when he sees her sparring, he pauses, a quick falter, one second too long, then lowers his head and moves on.

…

She made him smile once. He doesn't remember why, just remembers the way her eyes flicked back to him, amazed. He left immediately, ignoring Naruto's prodding questions. She didn't make any protest and for that, he was grateful.

…

"Back again," she says, the hint of a smile on her face. The hospital staff was familiar enough with him to know to send her his way.

"Hn," is his reply. His gaze slides to the window and the view it offers of the setting sun.

The creak of the chair. Scratching of the pen. Fingertips on bruised skin.

He tries and fails not to note these things.

A breath. A meeting of the eyes. A head turn. A soft sigh.

Irritating.

Then the scraping of the apple peel and the burst of its scent in his nose.

He waits for the footsteps, the click of the door, then turns, hand outstretched, contemplates knocking it to the floor, and resists, knowing she would only return to pick up the pieces.

…

She always knew where to find him. He's not surprised when he returns to the village, late at night, after a week of absence, and sees her smiling, her eyes lighting up like she hadn't expected him to come back.

…

The wind blows strands of her hair across his shoulder. They sit side-by-side against a tree trunk. She'd sat down beside him and he'd had no inclination to move.

"Naruto and Hinata are a couple now."

"Hn."

She lifts her face, wrapping her arms around her legs. "It's kind of scary, to see how everything has changed."

He glances at her. "Not everything."

…

"You're going to leave," she says, arms crossed over her chest, eyes downcast, accosting him on the way to his house.

He brushes past her, choosing not to speak or look in her direction, remembering the last time this had happened and resolving not to do it again. He hears her turn, feels her grip— _strong—_ on his arm and pauses.

"When?" she asks.

He doesn't respond.

She lets him go.

"At least say goodbye this time."

…

"Are you ever going to get married?" Naruto asks, lying in the grass, arms behind his head.

Sasuke snorts, staring at the trees and the light filtering through. "Who would ever marry me?"

"No one. You _are_ a bastard."

Sasuke shoots him a dark look and he grins, sits up, stands, yawns, and stretches until his back pops. Someone in the distance catches his eye and he waves. "Well," he says, putting his hands on his hips. "Maybe she would."

Sasuke turns his head, sees a pink head of hair, and turns back. "Let's spar," he says, and Naruto chuckles in response.

…

He didn't appreciate finding out she holds her liquor better and scornfully rejects her offer to help him back home.

"I don't _need_ help, Sakura. I don't _want_ help."

She lifts her hands in surrender and lets him fumble onto the street on his own in the midst of Naruto's raucous laughter.

He hears her following him a minute later, whirls around to glare, and continues the walk to his house with a scowl fixed on his face and her stifled laughter ringing in his ears.

She keeps it a secret from everyone.

He's not sure what to think of that.

…

He's dismayed to see her crying alone. Her head is down, forehead on her knees, arms wrapped around her shins. He could leave, though he knows she must have sensed him nearby.

So he makes his way towards her, bends down to her level, waits until she looks up and gently presses his fingers to her forehead.

She blinks, inhales, and smiles softly.

He straightens and continues on his way.

…

She knows he's not comfortable in crowds.

He tries not to look relieved when she gives him excuses to be alone.

…

Naruto calls him out when he shows up without a present for Sakura's birthday.

He hides behind his glass, glaring at the blonde over the rim, and then glances at Sakura.

She just smiles, rolls her eyes and grins, and tells Naruto instant ramen isn't a very good gift anyway.

Sasuke ducks out when he gets the chance, inhaling the cool night air, and leans against the wall, arms crossed, waiting.

She finds him later, says "Thank you for coming" and is about to turn away when he grabs her hand, drops the smooth, pink stone in her palm and closes her fingers over it.

"Happy Birthday," he says and leaps to the rooftop, inhaling and exhaling under the light of the moon. He remains there until he sees her walking out with a group of friends, until she turns her head and sees his figure in the dark.

The stone is around her neck the next day.

…

He sees her walking with a man and waits for her on the path to her house.

As soon as she sees him, she says, "I can't wait for you forever, you know."

He narrows his eyes. "I never asked you to."

He grabs her arm before she passes him, sees the stone around her neck, smirks, and lets her go.

She flushes and stomps off into her house.

He doesn't see the man again.

…

"You can't do this to me. I'm not going to wait for you anymore," she says, fists on her hips. "There are plenty of other guys—"

He kisses her.

"Liar."

She clutches the front of his shirt and pulls him back. He crushes her to him, fingers splayed across her spine.

"So…what are we?" she asks when he has his forehead resting on hers, eyes closed, breaths ragged.

He pokes her forehead, hears her laugh, and says "Good night."

…

When she flies into a rage at Naruto being Naruto, he puts a hand atop her hand to still her and glances at the embarrassed, pouting look on her face as he punches Naruto in the nose.

…

He walks her home from the hospital.

She asks him to come inside.

They kiss in the kitchen.

Drink tea on the couch.

He follows her upstairs, waits outside her door while she changes clothes.

She lets him in her bedroom, where he sees the old picture on her dresser.

She hugs him from behind and he pretends not to notice the tears soaking through his shirt.

…

When she dozes off on his shoulder, he gently nudges her off, pats his leg once, and waits with an irritated scowl until she finally nuzzles against his thigh and dozes off on his lap.

…

He waits for her outside the hospital, starts the walk to her house but takes a different turn.

"Sasuke?"

He doesn't stop. She doesn't question him.

They reach his house and she stares, wide-eyed, at his figure in the entrance.

"Sakura," he says, scowling and she takes his hand and lets herself in.

When he makes his way to his room, she follows.

When he closes the door behind her, she bites her lip.

When he caresses her cheek, she blushes.

When he kisses her, she gasps before she kisses him back.

He lays her down on the bed and makes love to her.

Her name is a whisper on his lips as she clutches him, trembling, and says "I love you."

…

He doesn't propose.

He kisses her forehead as they lay together, tucks her hair behind her ear, and waits.

He feels her fingers entwine with his own as she ducks her head beneath his chin, hears her say, "I'll marry you," soft but certain.

He closes his eyes and breathes.

…

"Sakura…"

She smiles. "I love you too."


End file.
